c h a n g e
by ExplosivePhase
Summary: They come to this city to change, Only to realize that they are still the same. When will they leave it all behind? SOUL X MAKA Rating subject to change.


**Thinking about a sequel to Joker, as a threeshot.**  
**Writers block on Chains.**  
**Plan on more grim-ish halloween-vomit fics Aswell as city slumish like this one.**

**AND JESUS FUCKING CHRIST HOW MANY DEATH THE KIDXORIGINAL CHARACTER FICS ARE THERE DAILY?**

* * *

_She didn't know what to think anymore._  
_She was a runaway._  
_Right?_  
_She was going to leave it behind._  
_Right?_  
_It didn't matter anymore._  
_Right?_  
_So why._  
_Does she feel the same pain she did before?_  
_Why does she feel like._  
_She hasn't changed?_

* * *

_ Because Shes Still_

* * *

_ The Same_

* * *

It was a subway.  
Gray walls stretched, boarding station wide, stairs leading to the ticket booth and a small food court.  
A very busy subway.  
He was very annoyed.  
The albino didn't particularly enjoy this much company, business men and the such.  
It pissed him off a bit.  
What was worse was it at least forty five minutes until his actual train arrived.  
There was a train boarding for the west site of town.  
Perfect, he could sneak up the stairs to the food court.  
There was also a train dropping off.  
Shit.  
He'd have to hurry in the hopes of lunch.

* * *

_You Came Here _

* * *

_Looking for Change_

* * *

She closed her book as a the train slowly came to a stop.  
The people huddled as they came off the train.  
Opening her jaws in a yawn, she began getting her belongings.  
A backpack and a shoulder-bag.  
It was morning.  
People will think I'm going to school.  
All she needed was a place to read.

* * *

_ Your Not Going to School_

* * *

He felt like he was about to swim through a current.  
People entered onto the boarding station in a hurry for work. He entered the disaster woefully. Struggling through the crowd annd wincing as his limbs were jabbed.

* * *

_Food is more important then limbs _

* * *

She looked around the station from between the bodies, being pushed forward against her control in the crowd.  
Her petite body was squished slightly, this certainly wasn't pleasant.

* * *

_ Awkward moments lead to free shit_

* * *

Suddenly he felt himself be pushed over until he hit the floor with a slight thud, feeling a book hit his head.

He let a slight growl escape his throat as the book pushed his skull onto the concrete.  
"Fuck.."  
He felt someone on top of him.  
Getting up slightly he pushed him off with some force.  
He was about to tell the guy off until he realized,  
Thats not a guy.  
And her head just hit the back of a man's suitcase.  
"Owwww..."  
"Serves you right."  
"Its your fault!"  
He looked over the girl, slightly annoyed.  
She was grabbing the back of her head. Ash blonde hair was drawn up into pigtails, pale skin, typical school girl uniform, and black boots with white straps.  
And when she opened her eyes to give him a burning glare,  
Smooth, deep and wide jade eyes, without pupils.  
He felt his mind go blank for a second.  
Until something hard met his head.  
"Ssssssshittt.. What was that for?"  
The girl lifted a book from his head.  
"For making me fall!"  
"You pushed me over!"  
"It was your fault! You should have been watching where you were going"  
"Oh? And what the hell were you doing?!"  
She suddenly got quiet.  
"R-Reading.."  
The fuck was she thinking?  
"Well, guess what.  
Your buying me breakfast."

* * *

_ FUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

* * *

The pair had a booth like table.  
And he had purposely picked the most expensive breakfast there.  
She was looking over his appearence.  
He had spikey, shock-white hair, a bit of a tan to his skin. Slight bags were under his eyes, looked like a natural nightbird.  
Deep crimson eyes with hazed pupils, lined showing where they were. He was wearing red pants and a orange tee. A headband semi-stuffed into his back pocket with a hoodie with some obnoxious coloring on it.

And possibly the scariest jaws of teeth shes ever seen in her life.

He had biscuits and sausage gravy.  
She was eating a small omellete.  
"So, whats your name?"  
She looked upwards towards him, "Maka."  
"Heh, Mines Soul. I tend to be called Soul Eater"  
Her eyes seemed to grow wider with slight curiousity,  
"Why are you called that?"  
"My teeth, and, I'm a graffiti artist."  
She looked back down at her food until a plate was pushed towards her.  
"You need something more to eat if you ever plan on getting some breasts,  
Tiny tits."

* * *

_ You Came Here._

* * *

_Looking for Change_

* * *

**_Are You Going To Find it?_**

* * *

_P.S. Soul, you missed your train._

* * *

**This is a bum-city themed fic.**

**Its gonna get angsty.**


End file.
